


I.M the Maknae

by EliKat



Series: Changkyun Love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: After realizing that Jooheon is treated more like the maknae than him, Changkyun grows sad and feels neglected, resulting in an uncharacteristically clingy Changkyun and worried hyungs.Come yell at me on Tumblr and TwitterTWT: @MrsHanSeungwooTumblr: @elikat26
Series: Changkyun Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638022
Comments: 8
Kudos: 299





	I.M the Maknae

Changkyun pouted as the other members fawned over Jooheon, squishing his cheeks and calling him cute for the same aegyo Changkyun himself just did, but he was only laughed at. He knew he wasn't the typical cute maknae, but it stung when Jooheon, who was older than him, was babied and coddled while he was told to do something himself or that he wasn't cute. He couldn't let them know that though they would laugh at him and call him sulky, which ok maybe he was, but he was Maknae, damn it. He was supposed to be coddled and babied like Jooheon was and sometimes even Wonho despite him being the second oldest.

He sighed and left the living room heading his room that he shared with Minhyuk, it was early, but he was tired. As he dressed for bed, tears sprung to his, and when he laid down, they escaped in silent sobs, he knew his hyungs loved him they showed him every chance they got just not in the way he desperately wanted. Kihyun would make him his favorite food whenever it was noticeable that he was feeling down, and Jooheon would drag him into a rap battle like he loved. Still, he wanted more, he wanted hugs, cuddles, and kisses like Jooheon would receive on an hourly basis. He hated feeling like this; Jooheon was his best friend, his brother in all but blood, but damn if he wasn't jealous of the older boy and that caused an ugly mix in his heart of guilt and jealousy. Changkyun soon fell asleep, tears still running down his face as his sobs quieted into heavy breaths. 

"Kkukkungie," A voice that Changkyun recognized as Wonho's woke him from his sleep and blinked open tired eyes to see the other man looming over him with worried eyes.

"mmm, Hyung?" Changkyun murmured tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30, Kyunnie," Wonho told him, running a hand through Changkyun's hair as the younger sat up. "We have a schedule in two hours."

Changkyun whined, making the older chuckle, the youngest always lived up to his nickname when woken up so early in the morning.

"Come on, Maknae. Kihyun-ah has breakfast waiting."

"Tired, Hyung," Changkyun whined and motioned at the older with grabby hands. "Carry me."

Wonho looked startled for a second at the uncharacteristic behavior of the youngest but scooped Changkyun up in a bridal hold, chuckling when the younger snuggled into his chest and looped his arms around Wonho's neck.

Wonho carried Changkyun into the dining area where the others sat already eating, his footsteps caused Kihyun to look up, and his eyes widened when he saw that Wonho was carrying Changkyun.

"He's ok, just tired and had asked me to carry him."

Kihyun's worried look didn't change; Changkyun was usually independent, so him asking Wonho to carry him was worrisome to Kihyun.

Wonho moved to set the bundle in his arms down in a chair, but Changkyun whimpered and tightened his hold, not wanting to be sat down and leave his hyung's strong and safe hold.

Now Wonho was worried, this was very unlike Changkyun, the younger never clung to him or anybody else like this before. He shared a worried look at the others who were now all staring at him and Changkyun and sat down, letting the maknae stay in his lap and curl up into his chest.

Changkyun knew his hyungs were watching him and also knew that he was worrying them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was attention-starved, and that was now manifesting in a worrisome way.

Kihyun silently knelt next to Wonho's chair and gently turned Changkyun's face to meet his own.

"What's wrong, aegi?" Kihyun asked gently as he ran his thumbs over his maknae's cheeks.

Changkyun shook his head and dislodged Kihyun's hands, burying his face into Wonho's chest, making Kihyun sigh but give up for the time being knowing that if he pushed Changkyun would never tell them what was wrong. Hopefully, Changkyun would return his old self so that they could talk.

Kihyun was wrong; as the day progressed, Changkyun just became more and more quiet and clingy, going as far as curling up in one of his hyung's laps during breaks in filming, causing everyone to look at him worriedly even staff. It got to the point that one of their managers also pulled Shownu aside to ask him what was wrong with the younger boy, looking startled when Shownu admitted that they didn't know.

When filming ended, and the boys returned home, they all grouped into the living room, determined to find out what was wrong with their youngest. 

Changkyun had curled into Shownu's side the second the older had sat down next to him on the couch, and he wrapped an arm around the younger.

"We need to talk, little one." Shownu rumbled, knowing that when he did, he comforted Changkyun. "We love that you've been so clingy today, but you normally aren't, so we're worried."

"Talk to us, Kkukkungie." Wonho cooed, running his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "Tell Hyungs what wrong."

Changkyun uncurled slightly and raised his head to see the others looking at him worriedly; he hated that he caused them to be so worried, and with his emotions already a frazzled mess, tears came unbidden to his eyes and a sob escaped his throat.

Shownu's arm tightened around the younger, and he rubbed his back in slow circles. "Shhh, Little one. You're all right." he soothed as the younger sobbed into his chest.

Wonho and Shownu just soothed Changkyun until his sobs slowed down to silent tears.

"Aegi, what's wrong?" Kihyun asked, looking distressed as he placed a hand on the youngest's knee. "Hyungs can't fix it until we know what's wrong."

"Sad, Hyung. I've been feeling sad." Changkyun said quietly, his voice a bit hoarse from all the crying he had been doing.

"Why, Aegi?" Minhyuk asked as he grabbed one of the younger's hands.

"You treat Jooheon-hyung more like the maknae than me, and I know I'm not as cute, but it hurts." Changkyun whimpered, looking down at his lap and not seeing the dawning horror on the older hyungs face and the stricken look on his best friend.

"Oh, Sweetheart," Kihyun whispered, his own eyes flooding with tears as he realized just how much they had unintentionally hurt their Maknae.

"You should've told us, sweetling," Wonho said gently. "We didn't know you wanted to be treated how we treat Jooheonnie."

"I didn't at first, but when I saw how you doted on him, I realized I wanted that too."

"I'm so sorry, Kyunnie. I'm supposed to be your best friend, but I never noticed." Jooheon whimpered, hating that his best friend had been feeling so hurt and neglected.

Changkyun frantically shook his head. "No! It's none of your faults that you didn't notice. I'm good at hiding my feelings."

"Still Kyunnie, you're our Maknae we should've noticed, no matter how good you may be at hiding things," Shownu sighed as the younger curled more into, the older's side.

"So to get this straight, you want to be treated more like how Jooheon is?" Wonho asked, wanting to make sure they knew just how Changkyun wished to be treated.

Changkyun nodded a slight blush to his cheeks; he still felt like it was childish to want to be babied at his age, but he wanted it.

"We'll do better, Changkyunnie," Kihyun promised, and the others nodded.  
Changkyun smiled bashfully and hid his head in his oldest hyungs chest, making the others coo over their shy maknae.

As the days led into weeks, months and years Changkyun's hyungs kept their promise, coddling and doting upon the younger until sometimes even he got tired of yet and asked them to back off a little, they would listen but the very next day went back to making sure their beloved maknae never felt neglected again.


End file.
